


For The Team

by WhoKilledBambi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Football | Soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoKilledBambi/pseuds/WhoKilledBambi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is best friends with the captain of her school's soccer team. When Clarke meets Octavia's long time rival, the captain of their school rival's soccer team, Clarke knows that the captain is clearly off limits. But situations bring them together, and hey, maybe just maybe she can use the excuse that it's for her school. Even if its a poor excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Team

**Author's Note:**

> This was just super silly stuff. Enjoy. Follow me at clarkegriffinisgod.tumblr.com link [here](http://clarkegriffinisgod.tumblr.com) and i'll follow back. Also feel free to send me prompts here or on tumblr.

For The Team

  
  


The first month of school was just full of stress. Clarke had been anticipating it. With the few A.P classes, trying to put together a portfolio for college and university applications, and the new role as school president, Clarke knew this year would be full of stress.

She expected the new responsibilities as president. And so when the dance committee came to her, all stressed and worried and in tears she did her best.

“They’re cancelling the homecoming dance,” Jasper finally explains, once the most tearful of the group clears. She knows Jasper had signed up for the Dance Committee only in hopes of scoring a date for the dance, but she hadn’t expected him to actually care.

“I’ll do something about it,” Clarke says, mulling over her pile of homework to glance at him and nod. “I’ll add it to my list.”

That afternoon she finally gets to the task. The gym had flood, causing it to be unusable for the homecoming dance, and after a brief chat with Kane, the vice-principal, the funding just wasn’t there for the school to host it anywhere else. And Clarke tried. She tried calling churches and community centres, anywhere close enough that would allow them to rent an area for a night for as cheap as they could.

And that’s how Clarke finds herself in this awkward situation outside of Ground Collegiate. She had texted Anya, calling in that favour from when she had covered her shift at Starbucks extremely last minute, and now she was calling in on it.

“You said you wanted to talk,” the girl says, greeting her outside of the school. Clarke is surprised at first, never having seen the girl outside of the awful Starbucks uniform, but here she is, decked in leather and dark jeans, looking threatening and completely opposite from Clarke, who’s wearing a sundress and a cardigan. 

“Yes,” Clarke nods, “you mentioned being friends with your school president. Would I be able to talk to them?”

Anya squints at her, judging her carefully, trying to see where Clarke is going with this. 

“Yeah, alright,” Anya agrees, “follow me.”

And so Clarke follows Anya into what Octavia would surely call enemy territory.

“Don’t let them know you’re from Arkadia,” Anya advises, “or they’ll shank you.” She gestures around to the equally bored looking students and cackles when Clarke’s face turns from a neutral one to one of worry. The moment Anya’s cackle reaches her ears Clarke relaxes, realizing the joke Anya had been pulling.

“You know,” Clarke says, “you would get along really well with my friend Raven.”

“I don’t want to meet any of your friends, Clarke,” Anya replies. “I get enough sunshine and rainbows from you.”

“That’s probably for the best,” Clarke answers, “you two would probably end up committing arson or something.”

“Sounds like fun,” Anya says, “maybe I’ll change my mind then.”

Anya leads her through the library to a small, decorated room. There’s a large desk in the middle, with a few chairs, and a girl sitting at the end, with papers sorted in various piles. She seems to be scribbling things out, frowning as she’s doing so, and Clarke finds it adorable. Her brown, curly hair is falling over her face, which is scrunched up in concentration at whatever task is at hand. It’s Anya fake coughing that brings Clarke out of her dutiful observation and the same coughing that brings the girl across the room out of whatever paperwork or homework she had been doing.

“Yes, Anya?” the brunette asks, glancing quickly to them and then back down.

“Lexa, this is Clarke,” Anya introduces, “Clarke, this is Lexa.”

“Anya,” Lexa interrupts, “I’m a little busy here. I also don’t need you setting me up.”

Blush rises slightly to Clarke’s cheeks and Anya scoffs once she notices it.

“Not my intention here,” Anya replies, “but Clarke here had something she wanted to talk to you about. I owed her a favour, and this was what she wanted.”

“Wow,” Lexa says, finally looking up from her work to look at Clarke. The girl is dressed similar to Anya, all dark colours and dark makeup with piercing eyes. “That was a favour well wasted.”

“I was actually hoping to ask you a favour,” Clarke says, and Lexa nods. “I was hoping I would be able to rent out the school’s gym for a night.”

Lexa bites her lip in contemplation.

“What for? Is it for one of the clubs at school? There’s a form in the school office that students can fill out for a request like that,” Lexa answers.

“Well, I guess, I should clarify,” Clarke rambles, “I’m from Arkadia. Our school’s gym flooded. I was hoping we could rent out your gym for a night so we could still have our homecoming dance.”

Lexa hums, seeming to contemplate it only to shake her head.

“No.”

“What? Why not?” Clarke asks.

“You’re our rival school. Your girls soccer team doesn’t play fair. Your school doesn’t have a GSA. Lots of reasons, really,” Lexa replies, smiling an obnoxiously fake smile.

“Those are pathetic reasons,” Clarke complains, crossing her arms and sitting down in the chair closest to Lexa, going around Anya, who had taken to leaning against the wall and acting aloof, “what can I do to convince you?”

Clarke leans forward, and Lexa’s eyes briefly flicker down before returning to Clarke’s face.

“Transfer to Ground Collegiate,” Lexa replies, smirking. “You’ll get your homecoming then.”

Clarke lets out a sigh in frustration which Lexa seems to find amusing. Clarke eyes Lexa as the girl gets out of her seat, pulling out a book from one of the drawers and returning to her spot opening it. She’s thumbing through what looks like an agenda book before sighing.

“I’m sorry Clarke,” Lexa says, “the gym is booked up every evening until December. I’m guessing all of the organizations that used to rent your gym are now booking ours.”

Clarke closes her eyes, concentrating.

“Thank you anyways,” Clarke says.

“You could always try Weather High,” Lexa suggests, but the grimace on Clarke’s face tells her there’s nothing in the world that would make her consider that option.

Instead Clarke gathers her things, ready to give up and cancel the dance completely, before an idea comes to mind.

“Wait!” She exclaims, sitting back down in the seat she had been occupying moments ago. The exclamation brought Anya’s attention as well, who had been previously browsing through her phone. “Your school is using the gym for your homecoming correct?”

Lexa frowns, glaring at the rude and relentless girl in front of her.

“I’m not cancelling our homecoming so that you can have our gym, Clarke.”

“That’s not what I’m suggesting at all,” Clarke replies, smiling widely. “I’m suggesting we share.”

Anya scoffs from where she’s standing behind Clarke and Lexa looks equally amused and unimpressed.

“No, hear me out,” Clarke continues, “we do it as a unifying thing. Bring the schools together. Try to make this everlasting rivalry go away.”

“Please tell me you’re not considering this, Lex,” Anya huffs. “Clarke’s annoying. But the people at her school are way worse than her.”

“How do we make sure no fights happen? What if people refuse to go altogether?” Lexa asks.

“We give them initiative,” Clarke answers. “Charge 10$ a ticket, but if you bring a date from the other school, you can get in two for one. We could do a king and queen Arkadia vs G.C dance off. Make the whole thing competitive but friendly.”

“I’ll think about it,” Lexa nods. 

“Really?” Clarke smiles.

“Yes,” Lexa confirms, “I’ll get Anya to let you know.”

 

…

 

It’s a week later, during their shared shift that Anya informs Clarke of Lexa’s acceptance. 

“That’s awesome!” Clarke says, after placing some muffins in the display case. Anya shrugs, unenthusiastically finishing up a drink order. “I can finally get the dance committee off my back. They’re so goddamn annoying.”

“I’m sure Lexa will appreciate that,” Anya laughs, and Clarke smiles, observing their on shift manager’s eyes widen at Anya laughing. Clarke is sure their manager, Nathan Miller, who is an Arkadia alumni and at least three years older than the two high schoolers, is completely and utterly afraid of Anya. Like most of the other Starbucks workers, Clarke assumes. But Miller is anything if not polite to her, and Clarke thinks it's the reason why it's usually the three of them working together. She’d been asked by Maya and Harper to switch shifts simply so they could avoid Anya and her piercing glare and off putting dry humour.

But Clarke likes the friendship. It’s a breath of fresh air compared to her loud, obnoxious, obvious humoured friends. And part of Clarke believes that Anya and Raven would make a killer couple.

“Lexa said she’d come over after our shift,” Anya tells her, and Clarke nods. “We can head over to the sandwich shop across the street.”

“Sure, I’ll let Raven know,” Clarke nods, pulling out her phone to send a brief text asking Raven if she could pick her up later instead.

“Sounds good,” Clarke replies when she receives the confirmation text from Raven.

When both of their shifts finally end, and Miller waves them goodbye as he heads to his car, the two walk across the street, noticing Lexa sitting at a table, drink beside her as she fiddles through paperwork.

“Evening,” Clarke greets, sitting down across from her as Anya sits down beside Lexa.

“I’ve gone over all the necessary stuff with the principal at G.C,” Lexa states, sliding over a paper copy of information. “There’s a copy for you and one for your principal or whoever is in charge.”

Clarke skims through the page quickly, nodding when everything looks to be in order.

“I went over a few ideas with the school vice-president Lincoln,” Lexa continues, stopping when Clarke interrupts her.

“I thought Anya was your vice-president.”

Anya scoffs.

“No,” Lexa laughs, “Anya doesn’t give two shits about school politics, honestly.”

They continue their meeting, going over the necessary details, talking through potential ideas and coming up with a date for both dance committees to meet up. Clarke tells Lexa about how Kane, their vice-principal, had loved the idea of the joint-homecoming.

It’s getting late, and their ideas for the dance become less creative and all parties are getting tired due to the late hour when the sandwich shop’s doors open. Clarke can tell it’s Raven by her cackle, and she assumes Octavia must be with her as well. Her assumptions are proved correct when she hears Octavia gasp.

“Woods,” the girl greets curtly, with disdain in her voice.

“Hey, Blake,” Lexa greets back, glaring with a mean smirk on her face.

“What are you doing here, Clarke?” Octavia asks, “with the enemy?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, O,” Clarke confesses and Raven laughs.

“Woods and Greene,” Octavia almost snarls, glaring at the girls sitting in the booth opposite from her, “they play for Ground Collegiate’s soccer team.”

“Which Arkadia has failed to beat five years in a row,” Lexa points out, evil smirk turning into a cocky smile.

“It’s fine, O,” Raven insists, “Clarke’s probably just trading all the soccer secrets she knows for some sandwiches and booty.”

“Ugh,” Octavia dramatically sighs, “I’m gonna go wait in the car.” 

Raven just crosses her arm, leaning against the booth, waiting patiently.

“We can go,” Clarke says, “I think we’re done?” She directs the question to Lexa and Anya, both nodding.

“It was nice seeing you again, Clarke,” Lexa says.

“You too,” Clarke replies, following Raven outside the restaurant, from which she can see a grumpy Octavia sitting in shotgun, arms crossed and pouting.

“So you and Lex-”

“Shut it, Rae,” Clarke cuts her off.

“Fine,” Raven says, holding her hands up. “I won’t say anything…. Octavia won’t forgive you if you go for it though.”

“I thought you said you wouldn’t say anything.”

“I just wanted to see if you were contemplating it,” Raven admits, “though I wouldn’t judge. I mean, I’d totally do Anya if she didn’t play for the other team.”

“I’m pretty sure she’s not… straight. I mean, the way she talks about some girls at work…. I mean, I just thought Anya was in charge of her school’s GSA,” Clarke mutters, “I mean, aren’t those usually lead by someone not… straight? Like, not assuming though.”

“Clarke, stop,” Raven insists, “you’re gonna hurt yourself. I meant that she plays for Ground. I play for Arkadia.”

“Oh,” Clarke replies.

“But thanks for that extra bit of knowledge,” Raven says tapping her own forehead, “it’ll be good for future reference.”

Clarke sighs, getting into the backseat of Raven’s car and pointedly ignoring Octavia’s glare. She’d unknowingly made a deal with Octavia’s biggest enemy, and now she’d have to spend the whole evening explaining to her why.

 

…

 

Monday morning rolls around, and Clarke’s sitting in her calculus class with the knowledge that Octavia is pissed. She assumes it has something to do with their rival school, though Raven isn’t any help, not telling her what she’s sure to get scolded for next period during their lunch break.

Octavia had outright ignored her this morning in the halls, hadn’t texted her during History like she normally did (Octavia hated that class, stating her brother had drilled too much nerdy history into her as kids and she just needed a break honestly), and had glared and huffed at her when passing her in the halls. Since Octavia is a grade younger than both Clarke and Raven, Clarke knows the scolding would have to wait until lunch.

“Clarke.” Octavia greets, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair observing her over her tray of untouched food. Raven doesn’t bother saying anything, instead she simply points to the cafeteria line and vanishes to get her own food.

Clarke takes a deep breath and bravely sits down across from Octavia.

“So, first you’re making deals with the devils,” Octavia starts, “and then I hear from Raven that you work with one of them?! And you’re friends with her!?”

Clarke chances a glance to where Raven is standing in line, and she wishes she was there with her, listening along with Monty who is watching Raven with a smile on his face nodding along as she talks about who knows what, animatedly waving her hands along with whatever is sprouting from her mouth.

“You mean Anya?” Clarke asks. 

“Yes,” Octavia confirms, “who you apparently hang out with every Tuesday and Thursday.”

“Those are the days we work together, O,” Clarke explains. 

“Coworkers don’t have to be friends, Clarke,” Octavia argues and Clarke sighs. “She’s the devil’s right hand.”

“What?”

“She’s Woods’ best friend and co-captain,” Octavia explains. “You know G.C is the worst. They beat us every year!”

“At least they send us flowers after,” Raven says, fries in her mouth as she sits down beside Octavia. Monty had done the smart thing, Clarke notices, as the boy sits down somewhere on the other side of the cafeteria with Finn, Jasper and Maya.

“Raven, those are threat flowers,” Octavia points out, “she sent us monkshood. Do you know what those mean?”

Raven shrugs but Octavia doesn’t answer, pointedly looking at Clarke.

“She’s threatening us with flowers. They’re mean and cruel, and you’d know if you paid attention to any of our games.”

“In my defense, I didn’t even know Anya was co-captain,” Clarke defends.

“But you knew she played for G.C?”

“Well, yeah,” Clarke cringes and nods.

“How could you, Clarke?! How you could you?” Octavia asks, glaring and getting up, grabbing her food and walking away shaking her head.

Raven simply sighs, eating yet another fry and looking at Clarke pitifully. Raven places a hand on Clarke’s arm comfortingly.

“Don’t worry,” Raven says, “I’ll talk to her. She’ll be over it by tomorrow.”

 

…

 

“All things considered,” Lexa muses, “I think it was a success.”

Clarke laughs, tapping the cold, cement step beside her, motioning for Lexa to sit down beside her. In the light of the school entrance, Clarke can see the disarray of Lexa’s once nicely done up hair. Clarke had gasped, when first seeing the girl in her black dress, hair done perfectly, tattoos dark against light skin. She was a glorious sight, but now, after spending almost four hours in a sweaty, dark, crowded gym, she seemed a little less godly and a little more human. 

The cleanup crew, which consisted of both school’s dance committees and a handful of volunteers, was still inside, picking up garbage and helping janitors clean messes, but Clarke had needed a break and some fresh air. And Lexa had followed.

“You know,” Lexa continues, taking off her heels and placing them on the step beside her. “I’m really surprised you didn’t win homecoming queen.”

Clarke blushes, hoping Lexa can’t see in the bad lighting, and tears her eyes from Lexa’s smiling face to the dying grass in front of them. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t win either,” Clarke mutters, regretting the words instantly, but forgetting the regret when she sees the smile on Lexa’s face.

“Would you like to dance?” Lexa asks, and this time it’s Lexa that’s avoiding Clarke’s eyes, and the girl is nervously playing with the fabric of her dress. Clarke grabs her hand, pulling it away from the silky fabric, and bringing Lexa’s attention back to her.

“I would love to,” Clarke answers. “All night, I was hoping you’d ask me. There’s no music anymore.”

“That’s alright,” Lexa replies, putting her heels back on and standing up, and offering Clarke her hand, and pulling her up to follow. Lexa is maybe an inch taller with the heels, and so Clarke pulls the taller girl closer, resting her hands on her hips and smiling up at her. Lexa places her hands behind Clarke’s neck, softly brushing aside the hair at the back of Clarke’s head.

“This would probably work better with music,” Clarke whispers, and Lexa nervously laughs, pausing from the slow swaying to break out of Clarke’s hold and grab her phone that was sitting abandoned on the ground by her small purse.

Lexa unlocks the phone, shuffles through a few songs, before picking a slow song, something by Birdy, and letting it play through the crappy phone speakers. Lexa returns to Clarke, placing her hands back against Clarke’s neck and smirking at her.

“Is this more to your liking?” she asks, her voice louder than the quiet of the music around them. It’s hardly loud enough to dance to but Clarke nods quickly, placing her hands on Lexa’s waist, and pulling the girl even closer.

The sway for a while, Clarke leading them through pointless circles, both exhausted from being on their feet all night but enjoying the early October air, cold and fresh compared to the gym.

“Are you busy next Friday?” Lexa whispers, out of the blue.

“I don’t think so, why?” Clarke asks.

“You should come see me play,” Lexa replies, and on seeing the confusion on Clarke’s face, she clarifies, “play soccer. G.C’s playing against River North High next week.”

“I’m sure Octavia wouldn’t like that at all,” Clarke muses, “me, her best friend, supporting the captain of the rival team.”

“It’s like forbidden fruit,” Lexa mutters, and when Clarke raises her eyebrows and smirks, Lexa blushes, full, bright and red.

“Tempting,” Clarke confesses, whispering the words delicately. She’s not sure when their face had gotten so close. The music playing from Lexa’s phone had switched to a different song, something by Taylor Swift, but the atmosphere hadn’t shifted between the two. It was quiet whispers, blue eyes meeting green ones, lips close but never touching. And predictably, as two people who never seem to be able to catch a break, their lips never touch.

“Come on loser, time to go,” they’re interrupted by Anya, and they quickly break apart, looking absolutely guilty. Though Anya says nothing about it, the devilish smile says she saw everything. 

“I’m surprised you’re still here,” Lexa admits, “I’m surprised you didn’t go home with someone.”

“Cuz I knew I had to drive your lame ass home,” Anya retorts.

“Whatever,” Lexa replies, quickly grabbing Clarke’s hand with her own and squeezing it tightly, placing something in between her hands.

“See you at work tomorrow, Clarke,” Anya says as Lexa follows after her. 

Clarke hears Anya’s old car putter off, and she unfolds her hand, finding one of the Ground Collegiate homecoming queen ballots. Unfolding it she finds Lexa’s neat print, a check mark by her own name with a smiley face beside it and an almost random assortment of numbers underneath it. Clarke smirks, and with no pockets and her clutch with Raven, she places the ballot in her bra, knowing it’ll be safe there until she can put the number in her phone.

Clarke finds Raven and Octavia by the messy drink table, laughing and practically flirting.

“You did good,” Raven comments. “Octavia had all the doubts about this place, but some G.C hottie flirted with her and look at her now.”

The younger girl is flushed, red and giggly, her hair a mess.

“She had the punch, didn’t she?” Clarke laughs.

“Hell yeah,” Raven replies. 

The punch had inevitably gotten spiked, no matter the diligence of the teachers dutifully watching over it. And though Clarke had her suspicions over just who had done it (three people came to mind: Raven first, Anya second and Murphy third; though it was completely possible that it had been a group effort by all three parties) Clarke had no intention of ratting whoever it may be out.

“We should get her home to her disapproving brother,” Clarke suggests.

“Bellamy can suck it!” Octavia announces, and Raven cackles.

 

…

 

Clarke parks the car she had borrowed from her mother outside of Ground Collegiate. Lexa had texted her the details of the game, telling her the time and place, and now Clarke is there, in the parking lot, anxiously standing by her car waiting. She isn’t sure what to do or where to go, certainly considering the only two people she really knows from Ground Collegiate are on the team, probably getting ready for the game. She’s interrupted from her worries by someone shouting her name.

“Hey Griffin,” Anya greets. The girl is already decked out in her soccer gear, the red and black jersey displaying her number and name, and the war paint that Ground Collegiate wore to every sports event and competition already covering her face. “I didn’t think you’d show.”

“Yeah,” Clarke says, “I kinda told Lexa I would.”

“She was hoping you’d come,” Anya nods, “hey! Lincoln!” The shout is directed to

one of the guys who had just gotten out of his car, and he smiled at the shout, making his way towards them.

“Lincoln,” Anya introduces, “this is Clarke.”

“Nice to meet you,” Clarke says, offering her hand, he shakes it and offers her a nice

kind smile.

“You can sit with him through the game,” Anya offers, and Clarke nods.

Lincoln leads them to the bleachers, and he introduces Clarke to Nyko, who seems decently nice but is quiet throughout the game. Lincoln provides some commentary, answering questions Clarke has, about himself or the game at hand.

Though Clarke has never been a big fan of soccer, and even though Raven and Octavia have dragged her to practically every single one of their games Clarke had never really bothered to learn the rules. And the way Lexa played made it seem so complex and simple at the same time.

The war paint on the G.C team’s faces made them seem that extra amount of fearful. Lexa’s team seemed to be tightly operated, certainly with Anya as the co-captain. It was no wonder that River North’s team seemed almost afraid of them. 

It comes to no surprise when Lexa scores goal after goal, bringing them 4-0 against the other high school. And Clarke can’t help but congratulate her after, surprise and awe in her voice.

“That was so amazing,” Clarke praises her, offering a hug after Lexa had celebrated with her team. “I’ve never seen soccer like that!”

“I’m sure your friends wouldn’t be too pleased to hear that,” Lexa replies, smiling only at Clarke, even with the whole soccer team around them along with Lincoln and his friends. Clarke feels herself blushing, and she bashfully returns a smile to Lexa. There’s a bit of dirt on Lexa’s face, and the proximity of it makes Clarke realize how close they still are. They had separated from the hug, but Clarke had kept a light hold on Lexa’s shoulders.

“You have a bit of something right there,” Clarke points out, gesturing to her own face with one hand, the other staying on the jerseyed shoulder. Lexa fails to remove it and with a playful sigh, Clarke moves her hand to Lexa’s face, smearing the dirt until it’s gone.

“Hey, asshats,” Anya interrupts, and Clarke automatically drops Lexa’s shoulder, blushing brightly at being caught by Lexa’s best friend. “We’re going to Gustus’ dinner to celebrate. Lexa you have no choice, Clarke, wanna come with? I can drive and drop you off here after to get your car?”

“Oh, sure, I’d love to.”

The diner is a few blocks from the school, in a strip mall that’s unremarkable. It’s owned by Lexa’s uncle, who greets them with a smile and a congratulation and escorts them to a private dining hall. 

It’s later through the night, after dinner has been served and drinks have been had that Clarke finds herself tucked away on one side of the room with Lexa. Lincoln along with the remaining team members that hadn’t gone home are crowding together, playing some sort of card game together at one of the tables, and her and Lexa are across the room, sitting closely together, talking, unheard by the loud group, mostly doned in their jerseys and war paint.

“I think,” Lexa mutters, scanning the table and grabbing an unused napkin from the table, folding it and fiddling with it.

“You think what?” Clarke replies, looking at her, smiling and waiting.

“I think you should go out with me,” Lexa mutters and she places the origami flower that had just been a napkin seconds ago on the table in front of Clarke.

Clarke looks away, stunned from the sudden question, but before she can answer Lexa continues.

“Unless,” she says, looking suddenly frightened and embarrassed, “unless you’re not into girls. Or me.”

“No,” Clarke says quickly, placing a hand on Lexa’s knee, “of course I’m into you.”

Lexa grins widely, looking back at Clarke, green eyes meeting blue. Clarke’s hand travels from Lexa’s knee to her hip instead, and Clarke presses her lips lightly to Lexa’s, who closes her eyes quickly and tightly before responding to the kiss. Lexa’s own hands travel to Clarke’s hips, and she’s slowly moving her hands upwards, before Clarke gasps when hands touch the skin of her waist.

They separate and Clarke smiles playfully, grabbing Lexa’s hands away from her hips.

“You’ll have to buy me dinner first,” Clarke jokes, whispering the words. 

“This doesn’t count as dinner?” Lexa asks, gesturing to the empty plates around them.

“No,” Clarke shakes her head, “A real date. With real flowers,” Clarke jokes, grabbing the origami flower. “Not that this isn’t nice. I’m keeping it by the way.”

“I did make it for you,” Lexa confesses.

“Is that how you woo all the girls?” Clarke asks, “make them origami flowers?”

“It’s had a one hundred percent success rate,” Lexa replies. “It’s one for one, so far.”

Clarke overhears Anya and Lexa later, on the way to Anya’s car.

“You must be having a great day,” Anya comments, “first you win the game, and then you win the girl.”

Lexa laughs. Clarke smirks, unseen by the two.

 

…

  
  


“Oh shit!” Clarke exclaims. They’re on their fourth or fifth date, strolling through the mall closest to both of their schools when Clarke sees her friends bothering Bellamy at the bookstore in the mall. She knew that Bellamy was working, clearly planning to avoid the bookstore and just head to the theatre with Lexa instead.

“What?” Lexa asks, looking around curiously as Clarke pulls her along by the hand, ducking behind a booth selling hats and sunglasses.

“My friends,” she points out.

“Embarrassed to be seen with me, Griffin,” Lexa tried joking but it's apparent by the tone and her face that she’s offended.

“It’s not that,” Clarke explains, tightening her grip on Lexa’s hand and looking up at the girl. “It’s that my friends are fiercely annoying, protective and nosey. They’d be offended that I hadn’t told them I’m seeing someone.”

“Really?” Lexa says. “Any reason you haven’t told them yet?”

“I wanted to see where this was going. I wanted a bit of privacy. I wanted you all to myself.”

“It doesn’t have anything to do with the point that I’m from Ground High?” Lexa prodes.

“Maybe,” Clarke confesses. “Octavia does kind of hate you, honestly.”

Instead of looking hurt, Lexa smirks.

“I kind of assumed,” Lexa muses. “So are we making a quick escape? Because they’re heading this way.”

Clarke quickly looks to her left, where Lexa had pointed and gasps. The two clearly hadn’t seen them yet, so she pulls Lexa along, going past the booth and behind a large posted advertisement instead.

“Are they dating?” Lexa asks suddenly, peaking out from behind the sign to point to the two girls, who are holding hands. Octavia is smiling at Raven, who’s waving one hand while talking about something or another.

“It’s complicated,” Clarke answers. “Their friendship is all flirty and suggestive and weird sexual tension that Bellamy, Octavia’s older brother, absolutely hates.”

“And yet you tried to set Anya up with Raven?” Lexa asks.

“As friends,” Clarke clarifies.

“Anya hates people.”

“She doesn’t seem to hate you,” Clarke replies. “And I don’t think she hates me.”

Lexa shrugs.

“Can we go hide somewhere better? Like the movie theatre?” Clarke asks. “We were gonna go see something, right?”

“Sure,” Lexa agrees, “but I don’t think anything good is playing.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Clarke says, “I was just gonna use it as an excuse to sit in a dark, empty room and makeout with you.”

Lexa’s mouth drops open, and after a minute, turns into an excited smile. She doesn’t hesitate to follow Clarke as the girl navigates them away from her friends and to the movie theatre instead.

 

…

 

“Anya’s having a party on Friday,” Lexa says. They’re at Lexa’s, studying in her room together, Clarke on Lexa’s big fluffy bed, with random assignments sprawled out and textbooks open around her, and Lexa is at her desk, chewing on a pencil while writing out some equations.

“Yeah…” Clarke replies, her attention being split between her history homework and the girl at the desk.

“Anya told me I should invite you,” Lexa continues. “You can bring Raven too, if you like.”

“Why didn’t Anya invite me herself? We were working together yesterday,” Clarke mentions.

“I asked her the same,” Lexa says, turning her chair to face Clarke. “She said something about her not asking my girl to a party.”

“So I’m your girl now? Is that what you’re saying?” Clarke asks, making eye contact with the smiling brunette.

“No,” Lexa confesses, “though I’d like you to be.”

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Lexa?” Clarke asks.

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

Lexa gets up, and carefully not to crinkle or lay on any of Clarke’s homework, and lies down on the bed beside Clarke, putting her hand under Clarke’s chin to bring her in for a kiss. Lexa complains when Clarke breaks the kiss off way too early, and Lexa watches in confusion as Clarke quickly pushes off all of her homework and textbooks off the bed, slamming against the floor, pencils flying across Lexa’s wooden floor.

“What are you doing?” Lexa asks, eying Clarke from her spot on the bed, moving to lay on her back propping herself up on her elbows to better observe the girl making a mess on the floor.

“I’ve given up on studying,” Clarke explains, and she sits up, smirking at Lexa before moving one leg over Lexa’s body, to rest on the other side of her waist, effectively straddling the brunette. “Something more interesting has come up.”

“Yeah?” Lexa smiles, blushing and reaching one arm to hold Clarke’s waist.

Instead of answering, Clarke lowers her face to Lexa’s, placing a kiss on her lips, her

hair falling around them, creating a curtain. Clarke never finishes her homework that night.

The next day Clarke asks Raven during English class. It’s their last class of the day, and the teacher had given them the rest of class to get started on their essays on Animal Farm, but most of the students are goofing off instead.

“Want to go to a party on Friday?” Clarke asks, while working on her sketching assignment for her art class. Raven is busy making paper planes, and each time their teacher looks away and back to whatever book he’s reading instead of teaching, Raven throws them, angling them perfectly to hit Monty across the room. 

“You know me, Griffin,” Raven replies, not stopping her task at hand, “I love a good party. Who's all going?”

“Just us two,” Clarke answers. “We can’t tell O though.”

“Why?” Raven asks, “Who’s party is this?”

“Anya’s,” Clarke mutters. 

“G.C co-captain Anya? Your coworker Anya?” Raven asks, and smiles when she sees Clarke nod, “yeah alright. I’m down.”

“Awesome.”

Raven picks her up and Clarke navigates, telling her she can park at Lexa’s which is down the street. The lights are out at Lexa’s, and Clarke assumes the brunette is probably already there.

“So it this gonna be a bunch of G.C kids?” Raven asks, locking her car and following Clarke down the street.

“Probably,” Clarke admits. “I’m really not sure. I didn’t really ask. Anya pretty much told me nothing, and Lexa didn’t say much either.”

“Right,” Raven nods, “so you and Lexa?”

“Me and Lexa what?” Clarke asks, trying to act ignorant.

“Don’t play games with me, Clarke. I’ve known you since you were six. I can tell when you’re lying and I can tell when you have a crush.”

Clarke just glares back at her, patronized.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell Octavia,” Raven promises, “or any of the Arkadian student body that might demand a revote when they hear their president is sleeping with the enemy.”

Clarke sighs and glares back at her friend.

“First off, we haven’t slept together-”

“Yet,” Raven interrupts. 

“Second, I-”

Clarke’s interrupted again, this time by Anya’s front door opening loudly in front of them.

“Hey Clarke!” Lincoln greets. “I’m Lincoln.”

“Raven.”

“I’ll see you two later,” Lincoln says, “I’m on picking up pizza duty.”

“Right,” Clarke replies.

“Anya’s somewhere in there,” Lincoln says.

The party is loud and crowded, with people who definitely don’t look like high schoolers, drinking out of red solo cups and playing drinking games by tables, or huddled in groups talking loudly over crappy music.

“There’s a keg in the kitchen,” the girl who had introduced herself as Emori says. She had recognized Raven from playing soccer against her, and had come over and talked for a while, not seeming to mind the rivalry between the two teams or schools. Maybe it helped that her boyfriend attended Arkadia, and while he was here, and on having noticed Clarke and Raven hadn’t come over but instead given both girls a friendly nod and smirk, before returning to the card game he was playing.

“Any chance you’ve seen Anya?” Clarke asks, before they leave to the kitchen.

“Maybe an hour ago,” Emori replies, shrugging, “she was with Lexa, I think. But who knows now. They were outside on the deck.” Emori points to the direction.

“Let’s just get some beer, and then we can go look for them?” Raven suggests, and with a polite wave, Clarke follows the girl.

After helping themselves to some beer, they head outside, ignoring the smokers on the deck, until Clarke finally hears Anya’s voice over the chatter of the smokers. She’s sitting at the deck table, playing what appears to be some sort of strip drinking game.

“Hey, Clarke,” Anya greets, “I was wondering when you’d get here.”

“Hey,” Clarke replies. “Where’s Lexa?”

“Wow, and I thought you’d wait at least five minutes before asking me that,” Anya’s grinning ear to ear, causing Clarke to blush. “She’s downstairs probably. Probably watching beer pong.”

“We’ll come by after,” Clarke promises.

“Actually,” Raven says, “I think I’m gonna stay here. This looks interesting.”

Anya scooches over down the bench giving Raven some space to sit.

“Deal me in,” Raven declares, as someone hands her some cards and a shot glass.

Clarke ventures through the house again, this time on her own, finding the stairs to the basement with some help. She can hear the noise of people cheering and can only assume someone is winning beer pong. 

“Clarke.”

The voice behind her startles her, but she relaxes when she turns to see her girlfriend’s face.

“Hey, Lexa,” Clarke replies. They’re standing much too close, but Clarke doesn’t mind, instead she places her empty hand on Lexa’s waist, holding her in place. The party goes on around them, ignoring them completely just as they ignore it, holding in place instead the importance of their moment.

“We should go somewhere quieter,” Lexa suggests, when they cheering around the beer pong table grows once more.

“Lead the way,” Clarke replies, smiling.

Their course is interrupted by Lincoln, who stays and talks with them for a bit, offering them pizza and talking about school and the ever upcoming prom. But soon enough Nyko comes by, pulling Lincoln away into a drinking game.

“I’m sure Anya won’t mind us borrowing her room for a bit,” Lexa says, pulling Clarke along up the stairs to the top floor of the house. Lexa throws the door open to one of the rooms, and before they can enter they’re surprised to see the room already occupied.

“What are you two up to?” Clarke asks, smirking at her two friends.

Anya and Raven are sitting side by side on the ground, leaning against the side of Anya’s bed, with a clear bottle of alcohol sitting by their legs, unopened. Anya has a grinder in one hand, and scattered beside her are some rolling papers and a small makeup bag that Clarke suspects doesn’t contain any makeup at all. Not if the smell already permeating the room is any indication.

“We were gonna do blow backs,” Raven answers, smirking.

Clarke’s smile grows.

“Right, we’ll leave you two alone,” Lexa decides. “We could head to my place?” Lexa offers to Clarke who nods quickly.

“You’ll be fine for the night, Rae?” Clarke asks.

“She can stay here if she wants,” Anya offers. 

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow,” Raven answers, “and Clarke? Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Says the girl who’s gonna do  _ blow backs _ ” Clarke replies, making air quotes as she utters the last two words.

“You know,” Lexa muses when they’re back on the street, walking towards her own house, “you’re gonna regret setting them up together.”

“I know,” Clarke sighs, “I thought they would get along so well. And I know it’s gonna bite me in the ass some day.”

“They’ll set your clothing on fire or slash your tires,” Lexa offers.

“Oh my god. Has that happened before?”

“No, but I feel like the possibility of that has grown now.”

They’re quiet for a minute, swinging their entwined hands, enjoying the night air.

“You know,” Lexa continues, “Anya got suspended a few times.”

“Oh god. What did she do? Actually never mind, I don’t want to know.”

Lexa laughs, and leads Clarke to the front door of her house, unlocking it and following the other girl inside. Lexa doesn’t bother turning the lights on in the hallway, instead grabbing Clarke’s hand and guiding her to her room, turning on the light once the door closed shut behind them.

Clarke takes in the details of Lexa’s room, sitting on the edge of the other girls bed, watching as Lexa crosses to the other side of the room, and picks something up.

“What are these?” Clarke asks, as Lexa hands her a small bouquet of flowers.

“You told me months ago that you wanted real flowers,” Lexa remarks, “not origami ones.”

“So you bought me flowers,” Clarke asks. Lexa is still standing in front of her, waiting expectantly as Clarke carefully examines the flowers in her hand. 

“I needed to pick up flowers anyways,” Lexa mumbles, “it’s a soccer thing….”

“They’re beautiful,” Clarke answers, and with her empty hands, she pulls Lexa down to sit beside her. “You…” Clarke whispers, “you’re just so….”

Instead of finishing her sentence Clarke brings her lips to Lexa’s, closing her eyes as the girl responds to the kiss, deepening it and placing her hands at the back of Clarke’s neck to bring her even closer.

Clarke breaks off the kiss earlier than Lexa had hoped, and Lexa stares at her in confusion as Clarke breathes heavily.

“Do you have somewhere I can put these?” Clarke asks, waving the almost forgotten flowers sitting in Clarke’s hand. “I don’t want to smush them.”

Lexa nods quickly, grabbing the flowers and placing them as carefully as she can in her rush on the night table by the bed.

“Where were we?” Clarke whispers when Lexa returns to her side, and she sneaks her cold hands up Lexa’s shirt, causing the other girl to gasp and groan. Clarke smirks and allows the brunette to push her shoulders, kissing her as Lexa moves to straddle the blonde under her.

 

…

  
  


“Clarke!” Octavia scolds and Clarke knows she’s done for. Octavia had burst in, looking unimpressed and full of energy and rage, followed by Raven who looked exhausted, as if keeping up with the brunette was a task hardly worth accomplishing. “I can’t believe what I just found. You have to tell me it’s not true!”

The only other person in the art, Monty, had looked up in surprise at the outburst, but on seeing the flustered Octavia he simply shrugged and returned to his work. Clarke on the other hand is wide eyed and confused, looking at Raven who shrugs.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about O,” Clarke confesses.

“This!” Octavia exclaims, thrusting the jacket she had been carrying into Clarke’s lap.The red and black jacket that had the last name Woods written, bright, red and in capital letters, the number 23 in a matching font below. “Are you gonna explain what this was doing in your car? Or why my brother texted me to ask who the brunette you were with at the mall this Saturday was?”

“I… I didn’t think your brother was working this weekend,” Clarke mutters, carefully running her fingers through the slick material of the rain jacket. “And what the hell were you doing in my car?!”

“Don’t change topics, Clarke. This isn’t about me,” Octavia replies coolly, crossing her arms. “This is about you fraternizing with the enemy!”

“I wasn’t… I swear…” Clarke tries, only to be cut off by Octavia shaking her head.

“We,” Octavia says, motioning to Raven and herself, “have a game against her in a month. Did you think about that at all?”

Clarke looks to Raven who looks sheepish and shrugs half heartedly.

“She’s probably using you to get to us!”

“No,” Clarke shook her head, biting her lip to think it over, “no, I did it for you. I did it for Raven. I did it for the team.”

“What the hell kind of excuse is that?” Raven finally asks, and Clarke smirks.

“Hear me out,” Clarke says, “when Arkadia plays against Ground Collegiate in a month, I’ll be there and their captain won’t be able to concentrate on the game at all.”

“Damn Griffin,” Raven laughs.

“Clarke, this isn’t just about soccer,” Octavia sighs, “you’re our school president. They’re our rivals.”

The bell rings at that moment, signalling the end of class, and Clarke glances away from her friends, packing up her art supplies and getting ready to go to Calculus with Raven. Octavia lets out a huff, looking at the two.

“We’re not done with this yet,” Octavia promises, looking back at Clarke before disappearing down the hallway towards her English class.

“So, what’s the chance Octavia’s gonna just let this one go?” Clarke asks.

“Zero,” Raven admits with a laugh. “Plus, now that she knows we can finally talk about it. How was Commander Scowls in bed? Anya’s party, you two totally did it, right?”

Clarke groans, hoping that her math class will just get started so Raven can shut up.

 

…

 

“She’s their president Clarke!” Octavia points out over their shared poutine. “Isn’t that some political faux pas?”

“Nice use of the word faux pas,” Raven comments, stealing a fry while glancing up from her magazine.

“I’m sure it’s fine, O,” Clarke replies, sending a pleading glance back to Raven.

“How the hell did this even start?”

“It was homecoming.”

“Of course,” Octavia complains, “you’re stupid unifying homecoming.”

“Hey!” Clarke huffs, “you had fun. And we made sure Bellamy didn’t find out you had a bunch of alcoholic punch.”

“Raven, help me out here,” Octavia adds.

“Hm,” Raven contemplates, “who are you gonna cheer for? Us or your girlfriend?”

“I… both?” Clarke answers. “I’ll cheer for my people.”

“You’ll do Lexa for  _ your people  _ as well.”

“Shut it, Raven,” Clarke replies. 

“You know you could have told us Clarke,” Octavia says. “I mean, we would have still judged, but we’re happy for you. Even though your girlfriend is the devil.”

“Good,” Clarke nods, “that means you’ll stop this petty rivalry?”

“Hell no,” Octavia refuses, but then relents, “we’ll stop and play nice after our game in a week. A game where you will support your team.”

Clarke lets out a breathy sigh and leans on the table looking at Raven. 

“What about you and Anya?” Clarke asks.

“What about me and Anya?” Raven asks, examining her nails instead of looking up at Clarke.

“So you do like her,” Clarke assumes. “She was asking about you at work the other day.”

“Really?” Raven abruptly asks, looking up at Clarke quickly, wide eyed.

“She said something about you being really good at blow backs,” Clarke explains, “I kind of ignored her, because TMI.”

Clarke chances a glance at Octavia who looks unimpressed.

“Really?!” Octavia huffs, “what’s up with you two? Fornicating with the enemy. Honestly! Why can’t you keep it in your pants?”

“Have you seen Anya?” Raven replies, “that glare, that confidence, that ass.”

Octavia huffs once more, crossing her arms before leaving.

“What was that about?” Clarke asks.

“What do you mean?”

“She looked a bit… guilty?”

Raven looks contemplative, biting her lip before nodding.

“I asked her out,” Raven admits, “she said no.”

“Oh,” Clarke mutters. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, it was a few months ago,” Raven replies. “It’s okay, really. I’m just moving on. I guess I didn’t pick the best person to move on with, but that’s not exactly O’s choice.”

“Yeah.” Clarke nods, understanding. “So you and Anya?”

“I like her, she likes me. We get along, and she understands.”

“Good, then I’m happy for you.”

“Plus we can double date then,” Raven adds, laughing, “with our super hot G.C girlfriends.”

“So Anya is your girlfriend?” Clarke asks.

“Not yet,” Raven answers. “But I’m gonna ask her at prom. After I invite her to prom.”

 

…

 

“So, what are you going to do to celebrate when we win?” Octavia asks Raven. It’s the night of the big game, and there’s a large amount of both Arkadia students and Ground Collegiate students sitting in the stands waiting for it to begin.

“We could tp G.C?” Raven offers, laughing. She knows Anya and Lexa can hear them, they’re sitting close by and Lexa is ruffling through her bag, handing Anya a large folded up banner and some flowers.

“You’d have to win first,” Anya remarks from her spot down the field.

“I’m going to ask Clarke to prom once we’ve won,” Lexa boasts, which explains the flowers in her friends hands.

“Aw, that’s actually kind of sweet,” Octavia replies, her face softening for a moment. “Too bad Clarke only dates winners, so she’ll have to dump you after this game.”

“Are you four quite done?” Clarke interrupts, stepping in between the four. Clarke is a bundle of mismatching school colours, with her own Arkadia shirt on to support her friends and school, but it's covered in part by her girlfriend’s jacket, the blue of her shirt clashing with the red of the font of her girlfriend’s last name on her back.

The game finally does start, with an amicable handshake between Lexa and Octavia. It’s a nail biter, and Clarke sits with Lincoln and Monty spending the whole time nervously chatting with the two, watching the game go into halftime with Ground Collegiate in the lead by one. She spends the whole first half unsure who to cheer for.

“You’re doing really awesome,” Clarke praises, meeting her girlfriend at the bench and giving her sweaty girlfriend a quick kiss to the cheek. She receives a glare from Indra, G.C’s coach, but ignores it when Lexa smiles.

“Yeah,” Lexa pants, still tired from the game. “After I win, I’ve got something to ask you.”

“Yeah?” Clarke replies. “And hey, Arkadia might still win.”

“Gee, thanks for your enthusiastic support,” Octavia blurts out from the bench down the field. Clarke doesn’t reply, giving her the middle finger, before placing a quick, light kiss on Lexa’s lips.

“Good luck,” Clarke whispers and disappears, heading back to the bleachers to sit with her friends during the last half.

Maybe it's the good luck kiss that does it, but Lexa scores yet another goal, and though Octavia tries her best, her team isn’t nearly as good as Lexa’s. The game ends with Ground Collegiate two ahead of Arkadia, and Ground Collegiate bursts into celebration.

“Hey,” Clarke greets her friend that looks a bit upset. Raven had left, gone to Anya’s side to celebrate their success instead of Arkadia’s loss. 

“Hey,” Octavia replies, still looking down in the dumps.

“You still have next year,” Clarke encourages, “Anya and Lexa will be gone, along with half their team, and their the heavy hitters.”

“Don’t remind me,” Octavia sighs, “you’ll be gone too. And Raven. I’ll be stuck having to hang out with Jasper and Harper.”

“Hey!” Harper shouts from her place on the bench. 

Clarke pulls the other girl in for a hug, holding her tight. 

“It’ll be okay, I promise,” Clarke replies.

“I’ll be fine,” Octavia replies, “I’m just a bit sad that we didn’t win. Plus I know you two wouldn’t leave me.”

“We’ll always be there for you,” Clarke promises.

“Enough about me,” Octavia says, “I think there’s something your girlfriend was waiting to ask you.”

Sure enough, Clarke searches for the girl, making eye contact right away. Lexa’s in the group of happy, cheering G.C soccer players, staring right at her, waiting.

“Go,” Octavia encourages, pushing her towards Lexa.

Lexa’s ready, the banner in her hands and flowers in another, and as Clarke approaches, Lexa unravels the banner, holding one end carefully with the flowers as well. It simply reads ‘PROM?’ and Clarke grins.

“Yes, of course,” she exclaims, bringing her girlfriend in for a kiss, careful not to damage the flowers in her hand.

The kiss brings even more cheers from both Arkadia and Ground Collegiate.

“You won the game and the girl,” Clarke remarks, smirking at Lexa.

“Hell yeah.”


End file.
